dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Ravensbrook
Appearance Ravensbrook possess fair skin, short, clean cut hair, blue eyes, and a lean muscular build of 5'11". Personality Richard is clever, though his first instinct is to go towards trouble. The general consensus among Ravenclaws and Gryffindors is that he should have been in Gryffindor house. In any situation, he will try to take the smartest way in approach and spellcasting. He is courageous in his actions, but is always smart about them. His belief is that bravery and courage are useless unless you know how to apply it, and while courage is an honorable trait, without study and knowledge, it can get you killed. This is not to say Richard is without humor. On the contrary, he is energetic and curious, keeping a light heart, tone, and entertaining spirit. Magical abilities Richard has a knack for enchanting objects and casting spells nonverbally, as well as learning wide ranges of spellcasting. Spell List 1st Year Spells *Levitation Charm - Wingarduim Leviosa *Shielding Spell - Protego *Fire-Making Spell - Incendio *Full-Body Binding Spell - Petrificus Totalus *Disarming Charm - Expelliarmus *Softening Charm - Spongify *Wand-Lighting Charm - Lumos/Nox *Severing Charm - Diffindo *Cistem Aperio *Periculum 2nd Year Spells *Knockback Jinx - Flipendo *Unlocking Charm - Alohomora *Aresto Momentum *Impediment Jinx - Impedimenta *Glacius *Reparo *Fumos 3rd Year Spells *Concealment Charm *Carpe Retractum *Summoning Spell - Accio *Unbreakable Charm *Switching Spell *Engorgio *Reducio 4th Year Spells *Stupefy *Reducto *Locking Charm - Colloportus *Incarcerous *Langlock *Point Me *Finite Incantantem 5th Year Spells *Flying Charm *Bedazzling Hex *Silencio *Patronus Charm *Lumos Maxima *Aqua Eructo *Levicorpus/Liberacorpus 6th Year Spells *Undetectable Extension Charm *Specialis Revelio *Vulnera Senantur *Confringo *Partus Temorus *Anti-Disapparation Jinx *Protego Maxima 7th Year Spells * * * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Possessions *'Cedar Phoenix Wand:' His first wand, received at Ollivander's, made out of a blackened Cedar wood with the tail feather of a Phoenix. *'Dragonhide leather jacket:' A birthday present from his Fourth Year, it provides resistance to many offensive spells, so he wears it into battle or casually. Upon learning the Undetectable Extension Charm, he enchanted its pockets to hold more things. *'Flying Shoes:' Enchanted in Fifth Year, Richard can fly, though not with the same control or stability as a broomstick. Its effect is more akin to walking or running on air and jumping as if gravity decided to stop functioning. This enchantment is on both his uniform and converse shoe pairs. *'Lapis Lazuli necklace:' A small stone, cut into a crystalline shape, and worn around his neck. Lapis Lazuli is known for enhancing intellectual thought and is jokingly referred to as Richard's reason for his good grades, though it contains no enchantment of any kind. *'Shirley the Cat and Nitwim the Owl:' A white cat and black owl, adopted at Diagon Alley, Richard likes having the pair of them around. To deliver messages and fetch things, considering their intellect. A silly quirk of theirs is that Nitwim will perch himself on Shirley's head, since they're very friendly with each other, oddly enough. Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes Relationships Family History Born to a wizarding family in London, his father a Half Blood Ravenclaw and his mother a Pure Blood Gryffindor, Richard grew up learning the values of courage and wisdom. Throughout his lifetime, he read Beedle the Bard, Grimm Brother's Tales, and even The Lord of the Rings with all manner of fantastic literature. His father also found it prudent to teach him English, Math, and Sciences along with some early magical studies until he was to begin his formal magical education. While his parents encouraged his curiosity and education, they made it a point to seal away their personal journals from him, hinting their contents contained some sort of dangerous information, which made Richard all the more curious. Though it wasn't until before receiving his wand that they completely removed the journals from their home. Category:Characters Category:Sorted Category:Ravenclaw Category:Male Category:Students Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Cedar Wand